


Grab the ropes

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Grab the ropes, pretty kitten"





	Grab the ropes

“ _Grab the ropes,_  pretty kitten.” Steve said behind you, his cock burying itself in your ass with each move of his hips and his lips pressed on your neck as you held on to the ropes that lifted you from the ground tightly. “Let’s give Bucky a good show.”

You moaned when his hand held you waist tightly, eyes focused on the man in front of you. While Steve fucked you raw, Bucky was just sat on a chair in front of the two for you, massaging his cock and balls to the vision in front of him. 

“Do as he says, baby girl.” The long haired man licked his lips. “If you’re good enough, I’m gonna fuck that pretty pussy while Steve fucks your ass. What do you think?”


End file.
